


First Time For Everything

by CynicalGamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Mild Smut, Other, Reader has no defined gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalGamer/pseuds/CynicalGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Papyrus make some soup for Sans</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This was another commission!  
> Fun stuff, let me tell ya, I just hope they like it ahaha

You had known Papyrus for a long time now. You knew the way he spoke, with authority and confidence, but at your words, he became fragile and vulnerable and looked to you with a light in his eyes. You knew his cooking and while it had hardly improved, you didn’t care that much, just swallowed it down with a smile. You knew all of his outfits, yes, even the secret ones held exclusively for date. (Spoiler Alert: He only had one secret outfit). Heck, you even knew his brother Sans quite well and you became a bit indifferent to the vague, brotherly threats he threw your way.

Above all, however, you knew Papyrus cared about you, and you cared deeply about him.

But when he was about to put a banana in the chicken noodle soup, you couldn’t help but disapprove.

“Uh, Papyrus… how about we try something other than fruit.” You suggested, standing over the pot on the stove top. Papyrus looked perplexed at the notion and stared for a long while.

“I suppose you’re right! Sans’ palate isn’t refined enough for such culinary genius. Hot dogs and Berg is all he eats… how saddening.” You were always thankful that Papyrus could turn any situation around in his favor. That was something you truly admired.

He set down the banana and peered into the pot, much like a small child would when they were intensely curious. You took the opportunity to place a gentle kiss on Papyrus’ head, to which he was immediately flustered. It was adorable.

“Do you think this soup will actually do anything?” You pondered aloud, remembering monsters reacted differently to the usual human food. In fact, you weren’t even positive if Sans’ cold was ANYTHING like the human cold.

“It’ll make him happy?” It was posed more like a question, but you appreciated the sincerity regardless. That was true, after all. Even if the soup didn’t do much to relieve symptoms or make him more comfortable, he’d like the gesture.

You hummed softly to yourself, adding in the last spices and stirring it all together. Papyrus watched in quiet enjoyment as he always did. For some reason, he really enjoyed when you hummed, even when you were terribly off key.

“Can you do me a favor?” You asked, gaining his attention. He saluted, awaiting your request. “Could you put away all the spices?” Before you could even finish your sentence, he was already quickly and precisely tucking all the ingredients away into the cupboard. “Thank you.” Another peck on the cheek (bone) and he was blushing again.

“Is the masterpiece done?” You nodded your head in response.

“Yep! Let’s take it to Sans,”

You dished out some soup into a small bowl and carefully carried it up the stairs towards Sans’ room, Papyrus not far behind. As you knocked on the door, you heard a small groan. You took that as a ‘come in’ and entered the room.

Sans was a mess, more than usual that is, all curled up under two thick blankets with his head barely poking out. There was a box of unused tissues on the nightstand that you were too embarrassed to remove.

“Sans! We brought you a human delicacy! Soap!”

“Soup.” you gently corrected him.

“Soup!” His enthusiasm knew no bounds. Sans weakly chuckled, pulling the rest of his head out from under the sheets.

“Might’ve prefered the soap.” He joked. You rolled your eyes and set the bowl down on the nightstand.

“If you need anything else, we’ll be downstairs.” Sans weakly waved bye before completely submerging himself in the blankets with a groan. He was quite the drama-queen about being sick.

You and Papyrus did just as you said you would, returned downstairs and turned on the TV. There was the usual Metatton program on, one of Paps’ favorites, but it turned out to be just a rerun.

Papyrus sat with his hands in his lap, leaning forward slightly as if always ready to do something. What? You weren’t really certain. It was just his way of showing he was interested in something. Often, he would sit like that at the dinner table when you would cook for him and Sans, as if he was mesmerized by the way you prepared dinner. It was adorable how enamored he was with you, but at the same time… he hardly showed his affection in a physical manner.

You scooted closer to him on the couch, close enough that your shoulders were touching. His body relaxed a bit at the tough and he began to lean towards you rather than forward where the television was. Good progress thus far. Your head then rested on his shoulder, a gesture that caused Papyrus’ entire face to redden. You had asked him before how he and Sans were able to blush and he mentioned it was something to do with magic and the connections with monster souls.

In fact, a lot of things were explained in that way. It seemed monster anatomy was rather different than humans.

After another solid minute, Papyrus wrapped a shaky arm around your waist and gently pulled you closer. He was always careful to never push boundaries and cared deeply that you were always comfortable, but of course, that led to him being rather slow to affection.

“I-Is this okay?” He asked you quietly, still watching the TV.

“Mhm.” You assured him, snuggling closer to him. You felt his body radiate heat, a comforting warmth that reminded you of a campfire. It was nice, just being with him. His fingers tightened slightly as if he wished you could be even closer.

“You’re really special… and great.” He complimented you in a hushed tone, much softer than his usual speaking voice. You hummed in approval.

The two of you stayed like that for a long while, Papyrus’ thumb gently tracing circles on your side. While you were usually tickled by that kind of thing, you were so comfortable that it hadn’t even registered.

“You know, my brother is probably asleep… and you have spoken of… trying something.” Papyrus’ voice snapped you out of your half-sleep. That was right, the two of you had discussed trying something in your relationship. It was true that Papyrus was rather innocent, Sans certainly hadn’t taught him much of anything, but he was still intrigued by the subject of intimacy through sexual relations. It was apparently very different for monsters, especially skeletons. Still, Papyrus wanted to give it a shot.

You sat up and stretched a bit, thinking it over. He was right, Sans would have been knocked out cold by this point. Papyrus took your silence as reluctance and suddenly became incredibly shy.

“N-Not that we have to!” You chuckled at him.

One thing led to another and suddenly you were lying back on the couch with Papyrus above you. He nervously tried to unbutton your pants to no avail. With another chuckle, you helped him out and eased the pants off your legs. Papyrus stared, a bit dumbfounded. He hadn’t really seen you without clothing except for a handful of times. You realized you probably had to help him through all of this, since it wasn’t like he could study up on it. You went ahead and removed your underwear as well, your bottom half fully exposed now. It was always cold in the house, so you instinctively shivered.

“Ah, Human, are you cold?” Papyrus asked, face full of concern.

“A little bit, but I won’t be for long.” You pulled him a little bit closer and kissed the top of his head. “Now go ahead and try what I told you about.”

Papyrus was slow to get started, reaching a hand down to your entrance and gently circling it. The other hand worked its way up your shirt to your chest and began to rub around the area. Your breath hitched and your back arched off the couch. His entire body continued to radiate heat in response to your own reactions and the sensation proved to be amazing. Throughout the process, Papyrus looked up at you for approval and became more confident each time you praised him.

“You’re doing great.” You moaned softly almost instantly after the sentence left your mouth.

“I am the great Papyrus, after all! Master of… uh… this!” Either he had forgotten the word or was too shy to say it aloud, no matter what it was adorable. You reached forward and brought him closer, peppering kisses all over his face as you quietly moaned at his touch.

He was really getting the hang of it, boney fingers pinching at your nipples lightly and already prepped finger slowly thrusting inside of you. It was getting harder to keep quiet, much harder. Papyrus rested his forehead against yours, blushing intensely.

“You’re very wonderful.” He whispered, hitting a very sensitive spot inside of you. In return, you cried out and hit climax, tightening around his finger. “W-Was that it?” He stopped all motion to your relief and you nodded at his question. Carefully, he removed the finger from inside you and the hand from underneath your shirt. Sleepily, you tugged him closer, wrapping both arms around his center. Papyrus willingly went along with the motion, elbow awkwardly hitting your shoulder. He tried to stammer an apology, but you simply kissed along his jawline. In turn, the skeleton nuzzled you affectionately.

“Thanks for that, Paps.” You muttered into his shirt, admittedly not the most comfortable place to shove your face.

“Would you like your pants back?” You snorted at his question, but groggily reached down and tugged your pants back up around your legs, underwear included.

“There.” You cuddled back into him, arms returning to their initial placement. Papyrus put his own arms around you, hands settling at the small of your back. He was still warm, but it wasn’t the intense heat that it had been only a matter of minutes ago. That was a passionate heat and the one you felt when cuddling with him was definitely more of a soft glow. It was home. Comfort. Everything about him always was, since you first went on that silly date with him and fell head over heels for his kind and enthusiastic personality. Everything about him resembled the sun.

“Are you asleep? Is that supposed to happen?” Papyrus was looking down at you with concern once more.

You couldn’t quite manage a response, but instead laughed softly and with a lot of breath. That seemed to be enough to calm him down. It was true, you were falling asleep, but you thought that’d be okay.

Sure enough, you drifted off for quite some time, only to have woken up at some random time of the night. Beside you, Papyrus seemed to have dozed off himself and still was in an unconscious state. He really was adorable when he slept. Sitting up, you grabbed the blanket that had fallen to the floor and tucked your skeleton boyfriend in for the night. Of course, you still had to go check if Sans had his soup at all.

You quietly went up stairs and headed for the room at the end of the hall. Since you were over all the time, Sans never locked it anymore. Plus he WAS sick. You turned the knob and peeked your head in to see he was still hiding under the pile of blankets as he had been earlier. The soup bowl sat on the nightstand, only half finished. With a slight pout, you walked over and picked it up, taking a tissue to clean the spill he ad also apparently made. What a slob. As you turned to leave, bowl in hand, you heard Sans shift in his bed. His head poked out slightly again, though he was clearly still tired as all hell.

“You know, I’m sick, not deaf.”

“Whoops.” You speed walked out of the room, face bright red. Well, he was never going to let that one go, was he?


End file.
